The Sheriff
by redrose7856
Summary: Tony Malone, aka "Sherriff Anthony", finds his dinner disturbed by guns, suits, and two very interesting kids. Movieverse.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction. Its characters and plot belong to Disney and Alexander Key.**

**A/N: OK, I just saw the movie and HAD to post this! Enjoy!**

Tony sighed as he and his deputies walked across the street to the diner. It had been a quiet day, week, month, year…..all of the above, really. He allowed a relaxed grin to cross his face. It was nice, being able to settle down in the small town with Tia living right down the street. Granted, it had been hard, those first few years after Bene died, but they'd stuck it out.

He pulled open the door to the diner and made his way inside. Tia – or _Tina_, as the town knew her – was there to greet him.

"Evening Tina," he said, his grin widening. She smiled back at him with that strange, secretive smile she always had.

"Sherriff Anthony," she replied. "I've got your table right here."

Inwardly wincing at his pseudonym, he motioned for her to lead the way and she did so.

_Tony, look over at that table over there_. His sister's voice suddenly leapt into his mind. Tony casually glanced over and saw two blond haired kids in their midteens eating burgers and fries with a dark haired man.

_What about it?_

_Tony, they're from home._

Tony felt a wave of shock and excitement pass over him. From home? What were they doing here, then?

As always, Tia read his mind.

_They've come to save it, Tony,_ she answered. _But bad people are on their way. We've got to help them._

Tony silently agreed, suppressing a shudder. Memories of men like Bolt and Gannon still gave him nightmares.

_I don't think they'll be here for a while, _Tia mused. _Sit down and eat._

Tony agreed, hiding a smile. Tia was always looking out for him as much as he looked out for her.

Tia didn't make any contact about it, but halfway through his meal, the man who was with the kids walked over to him.

"Sherriff," he said quickly. "What's your policy on concealed weapons?"

As Tony stood up, the man jerked his head out the window, where Tony could see a group of men – all armed – rushing the small diner. The man hurried on, pulling the two kids along with him. The girl paused for a second to lay a hand on his arm.

_We thank you for your assistance, Sherriff, _she telepathically told him.

_There's not much time left. Go, I'll stall them,_ he answered, turning to face the men. All of them drew their weapons when he moved, but in a small town, men had rifles like they had legs. Instantly, each agent found a gun at his head, whether it was from a deputy or a bystander. Tony glared at the invaders.

"Can I help you boys out?" he asked, positioning himself in front of their leader.

"Officially government business, if you'll excuse me," the man snapped, trying to pass.

"Officially my town," Tony retorted, blocking his way. "That makes it my business."

"You're making a big mistake," the man warned.

Tony felt the weight of his old harmonica in his pocket and his fingers itched to pull it out and send these suits into the nearest wall. _You have no idea,_ he thought.

"I'll take my chances," he said coolly.

"You don't know who you're messing with," the suit growled, pulling out a badge and handing it to him. Tony studied it.

_Tia, are they out?_

_Almost. We need more time!_

Tony pulled out his cellphone and called his people. After a purposefully drawn out conversation, he snapped the phone shut and handed back the badge.

"You have some very important friends," he remarked. The suit nodded, smirking. Tony glanced at his men and they obediently lowered their guns. Instantly, the suits barreled past him. Tony hurried after them, nearly running into Tia, who pulled him into the kitchen.

"Did they get out?" he asked. She nodded, smiling mischievously.

"They're safe," she said happily. "We did it."

"Do you think they'll succeed?" Tony asked. Tia hugged him.

"Without a doubt," she answered.

Together, they wandered outside to watch the suits. When the last SUV was gone, Tony looked up at the sky, Tia leaning against him. Home was out there, somewhere. His heart ached to think of it in danger, but those kids were out to save it.

"Good luck," he whispered.

**Hope this isn't too lame or anything! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**


End file.
